This invention relates to management of communication between integrated circuits in a multiple socket computing system.
Many computing systems include motherboards having multiple sockets, each of which can have an integrated processor circuit, including one or more processing cores, inserted therein. When necessary the integrated processor circuits can communicate with one another over one or more communications channels between the sockets.